Once Upon A Horror Story
by helterskelter3310
Summary: Once Upon A Time given an American Horror Story type twist. All the warnings that apply to that show will apply here also. Will contain most main characters and will flip focus from one to another depending on the chapters i.e. Chapters 1 and 2 focus on Emma, but 3 focuses on Belle. Swan Queen, Rumbelle and Snowing pairings.
1. Chapter 1 - Emma

Emma Swan walked up the sidewalk to the mayor's house, Henry in tow behind her. They were about 10 feet from the door when a woman burst out the door.

"Henry!"

Emma turned to look at the kid, my kid, she reminded herself. The boy looked like a deer in caught in headlights. The woman who had ran out of the house wrapped Henry in one of the most awkward and one sided hugs Emma had ever seen. He just stood still and waited for it to be over.

"And who might you be?" The woman turned to Emma and for a split second Emma could've sworn the woman's eyes were red for a split second.

"She's my real mom!" Henry shouted at the woman and shoved his shoulder into the woman's hip as he stormed into the house. Neither woman said anything but it gave Emma a good chance to examine the woman. She was dressed impeccably, make-up perfect and hardly a hair out of place. She also picked up a vibe from the woman that made Emma fidget. There was a pressure in the air that Emma hadn't noticed before.

"I just wanted to make sure he made it home." Emma said lamely.

"Well he's home," the woman started to smile in a way that reminded Emma of a shark. "Why don't you come in for a drink, as a thank you."

All of the sudden Emma wanted nothing more than to get out of there, let alone follow this woman into her mansion. But she did it anyways, as much as the woman freaked her out she was also intrigued by her. Emma wasn't about to back down either. She wasn't a coward. It had been many years since she had hid from what frightened her. Now she just ran towards it. There was just something about this woman that drew Emma in. As she followed the woman her eyes kept drifting downward. _Even her ass is perfect_, Emma shook her head. She'd never thought about another woman like that. Never.

A man that Emma hadn't noticed before walked down a set of stairs to her right. He too was gorgeous and perfect his eyes held a deep sadness. It almost seemed to resonate in his voice as he informed the woman that Henry was tired but unharmed. He could barely even look the woman in eye when he told her. He kept his head down as he walked towards the front door but Emma turned her attention back to the woman as she motioned for Emma to follow her into a side room. Emma stopped briefly, she hadn't heard the door open or close but as she turned around the man was gone.

The room had a desk and several lounge chairs about. It was all black and white and very elegant. The woman was sitting on the desk with her legs crossed waiting for Emma with a bottle in her hand.

"I'm Regina by the way." she said nonchalantly as she poured a drink for Emma and one for herself. Her fingers grazed Emma's as she handed her a drink. Her touch sent a slight shock through Emma. Left her breathless and left Regina waiting for a reply with a smirk on her face.

"Emma."

"Well, Emma," she started "let me be the first to welcome you to Storybrooke. But after you finish your drink I think it's best if you head back to, wherever, it was that you came from and..."

Regina was interrupted by a knock at the door to the room.

A man just barely opened the door enough to stick his head into the room.

"I heard Henry ran away is everything...oh. So sorry I didn't..."

"Sydney! If I needed your goddamn help I would've called you. Get. Out."

The man stammered for a second and the door seem to slam itself shut in his face. Emma stared at the door then turned back to Regina. She was fuming, but once she realized Emma was looking she plastered on that shark smile again.

"I rent the guest room to him, he's always been too nosy for his own good. Where were we?"

"You were trying to get me to go back to _Boston_." Emma put emphasis on the town.

"Trying? My dear, I'm just suggesting."

"Don't worry about it, I'm going now." Emma interrupted. This woman, Regina, put her on edge. It made her nervous. But what made her most nervous was that she liked it.

As Emma made her way out to her car she noticed how empty the street was. No one was out. No cars driving around, no noises, not even a cricket. The air was thick with something Emma couldn't pinpoint. It wasn't humidity, but it wasn't exactly easy to breathe either.

Inside the house Regina watched from her bedroom as Henry's birth mother got into her car. She wasn't too bad on the eyes, and that leather jacket just served to turn Regina on. She walked with a confidence that Regina liked too. But that was all beside the point. This woman was here to take Henry and she wouldn't have that. Besides what was one woman, she could always have more.

"Regina I'm so sorry. I didn't know you had one of your playthings over."

Regina turned faster than humanly possible and launched at Sydney pinning him up against the wall by his throat.

"She's not a _plaything_." she spat at the man as she pushed her hand up higher taking Sydney off the ground. Sydney clawed at her hands. Regina's eyes started to glow with delight as she continued to raise him higher and then dropped him to the ground. She kneeled to be eye level with him.

"Don't make me kill you again." Then she stood up, glanced out the window at the now empty driveway and left the room.


	2. Chapter 2 - Emma

As Emma drove away all she could think about was Henry. He didn't really look like her but he did act like her. He was so determined to find her he rode all the way out to Boston. He had some nerve doing that, much braver than Emma had been at that age. She couldn't help the smile that crossed her face.

"What the fuck?!"

A hooded figure walked out of the woods right onto the road with a shovel slung over their shoulder. The shovel was dripping with what looked like blood. Emma swerved to miss the figure and collided with the town's welcome sign. Her head hit the steering wheel and she immediately blacked out.

"Whoops." The hooded figure had stopped to watch the wreck then continued walking down the street, whistling a gleeful tune.

Emma woke the next morning with a massive headache and raspy man's voice singing.

"Got no love, no love you'd call real. Got nobody waiting at home...runnin' with the devil"

"Van Halen? _Really?!_" Emma snapped as she opened her eyes and looked around for the source of the offensive noise.

"Back off, sister. Gotta respect the classics." The man who spoke to her was over ten feet away but she could still smell the booze on him. He was glaring at her like she had insulted his mother or something.

"Screw the _classics_." She rolled back on her side to face the wall and shut her eyes again.

"Well someone's in a good mood today." Emma recognized the voice as the man with the sad eyes from last night. She instantly flipped over, over estimating the width of the cot she was laying on and fell on the floor.

The man in the corner burst out laughing. Emma glared at him but he only laughed harder.

"Leroy that's enough."

Leroy mumbled something about deserving it and karma while still chuckling slightly.

"Sorry about him." The man said as he approached Emma's cell. "I'm afraid Regina makes her drinks pretty strong."

"I'm not drunk." Emma leaned on the bars of her cell as the man gave her a slight smile. He seemed nice, a lot nicer than anyone else she had met in this town. He also happened to be the most gorgeous man she'd ever laid eyes on. He was just about to unlock her cell when someone came running in.

"Graham! Henry's gone again...what's she still doing here."

"She claims a hooded man ran out into the road last night and caused her to crash her car into our sign."

"It sounds crazy but it's true," Emma pleaded. Graham still looked like he thought she was joking but Regina seemed to take her serious. Those deep brown eyes zoned in on Emma's and for a second she felt like Regina was trying to sink into her soul. The intensity of Regina's gaze would have made most people back down but not Emma.

"Well, mystery man or not, Henry is gone."

"Did you check with his friends."

"He's sort of a loner."

This softened Emma's toughness a little. "Every kid has friends." Every kid but her. She was the weird foster kid. She was four eyes, or metal mouth. Nobody had wanted to be around her, not even the families she lived with and then they'd ship her off to the next family in need of a meal ticket. She never spent more than two years with a family. She never had a chance to have friends.

Even Regina seemed to soften, just a little. She insisted that Graham let Emma go so she could help find Henry. The three of them drove back to the mayor's mansion and they went straight up to Henry's room. Emma hadn't been able to see in here the night before. It seemed like a normal 10 year old boy's room. It had blue walls, action figures, legos on the floor and even a few books sticking out from under the bed.

Regina stood back and let Emma search Henry's computer. Graham hovered so close to Emma she could feel his breath on the back of her neck.

"How do you know how to do this type of thing?" His accent getting thicker as he kept his voice low. Intimate, too intimate. Emma closed her eyes for a second to focus. A throat cleared behind them before she had to answer and Graham scooted back as though he had been commanded like a dog. Emma was grateful for the distance.

"I'm a bounty hunter in my free time. There! _He has a credit card?_"

"He's 10! What kind of parent do you think I am?"

"Well, _madam mayor_, he used one on this website." Emma snapped back at the mayor. "Registered to a Mary Margaret Blanchard?"

"Son of a bitch." Regina snarled. Emma turned around and she had already left. Emma quickly followed suit, she got to the foot of the stairs and released Graham wasn't with them anymore. She went to go get him but Regina appeared in front of her seemingly out of nowhere.

"Aren't you coming?"

"But Graham-"

"Leave him. Let's go." Regina grabbed her arm and dragged her out the door. Emma did her best to ignore how her heart raced at the mayor's touch.

As Regina and Emma left Graham stood in Henry's room. Gazing vacantly at the floor. Silently scratching at his chest. He opened up a couple of the buttons on shirt to reveal the red and slightly messy hole in his chest. Right over where his heart had been. He knew his back looked far worse than the front. The exit wound was much bigger but he couldn't see it so it didn't bother him as much. It was the very thought that bothered him. He'd had a life, and now he was stuck. Doomed to spend an eternity with_ her._


	3. Chapter 3 - Belle

"I'm still having the nightmares."

"Have you been taking your medication?"

"Yes." _Lie._

"Every time you're supposed to?"

"Yes." _Lie._

"Belle, honesty is important."

"I'm being honest." _Another lie._

Dr. Hopper sighed. He'd agreed to start seeing Belle French in order for her to be released but he'd yet to see much improvement. She'd been committed years ago and the nurses were getting tired of her and her "visions" so they pooled their efforts and were trying to get her released.

"Are the nightmares always the same?"

"Yeah. I hear these voices all sort of scrambled together, and see the man with the strange skin get stabbed. I hear him scream and watch him die in my arms. I don't even know who he is!" Belle got up off Archie's couch as she continued her rant. This was a story Archie had heard many times before. She obsessed over it every time they met. "Then I go get the ax from the wall and I go to the bastard that did it and I chop him in half!" Belle practically yells at Archie miming a swinging motion. Her intensity was nothing new to him either.

"Why?! Why did I do it?! Who was he?!"

"Belle. It was a dream. Nothing more. Nobody in Storybrooke's history has ever been chopped with an ax." Belle starts to calm down some but she still looked worried. She could still she the killer's face. He was older than her, rounder and he was so happy with himself it made Belle sick.

Archie uses his most comforting tone. "You have never killed anyone."

"I'm in the loony bin."

"Because you tried to kill your fiance, Gaston. But he beat you, probably did more than what was reported and you snapped. He deserved the prison sentence he had, but you didn't kill him."

"Had?" Oops. Archie had been informed earlier that very day that Gaston was getting out early on "good behavior." No woman beater, or rapist could ever be good in Archie's opinion but he wasn't in charge.

"Had! He's getting out?"

"Yes. Good behavior. Which is why I think you ought to stay in the hospital. He won't be able to get to you there."

Belle didn't respond but she sat back down and put her head in her hands. Archie gingerly put his hand on her shoulder but she jerked back and slapped his arm away. At least she didn't shout this time. Archie's cell phone started ringing. He put his hand to his pocket but found he had left the device on his desk.

Belle thought about leaving. It wouldn't be hard. She wasn't frightened of Gaston. She could take him down. She'd almost done it before. While Archie was on his phone she could just slip out the door. As she was about to make her escape she heard someone whisper her name and when she looked up the man from her nightmare was sitting in Archie's chair. He had his legs crossed and was leaning back in the chair like he was at home. He was dressed in leather and like always there was a strange texture to his skin. He smiled at her, nodded slightly in acknowledgement and then was gone in a puff of smoke.

"Belle, your nurse is waiting outside in her car," Archie walked over to Belle. She was staring at the chair, he looked over. Nothing was there so he turned back to the young woman. "You ready?"

"Uh yeah." She got up, still dazed slightly. She wasn't going to tell Archie that she was seeing him in the daylight now too. It had been bad enough trying to tell him there was a ghost living in her cell with her. Jefferson had told her not to mention him to her shrink but Archie was always preaching honesty. He never believes her when she's honest though. There was something to her nightmares. They were real, they had to be.

It wasn't PTSD or whatever bullshit they tried to shove down her throat. She wasn't THAT traumatized by Gaston. The dreams were real, Jefferson was real, the people who killed him were real then the scaley man had to be real too. That also meant that she really was a murder, but there had to be a good reason and she was determined to figure it out.

The reason Belle had stopped taking her meds in the first place was to find out who the man was. The pills kept her from seeing him at night but she wanted to see him, needed to. She had to see if one night he'd tell her who he was. She was so drawn to him that even if she watched him die, at least she got to see him again.

Belle was so lost in her thoughts that she barely noticed the drive back to the hospital, or the guided walk back down to her cell. Technically they called it a room but to her it was a cell.

Jefferson was sitting on her "bed" waiting for her. With the way his head was angled towards the small window the burn scars on his temples stood out more prominently than usual.

Belle sighed as once again she listened to the locks being shut in place behind her. Trapped, again. Jefferson just slowly turned his head to look at her.

"How crazy are you this week?"  
"Less than usual well, until he told me they let the animal out it's cage."

"What? I'm still here. I dunno know what you're talking about." He gave a her a half-hearted smile. She knew that he knew what she meant.

"Very funny," she stuck her tongue out at him. Then flopped down at the other end of her bed. "Good behavior. Fuck. He's not even capable of okay behavior let alone good. What the hell is wrong with these people?"

"It was probably the she-devil. Every time something bad happens, it's her. Look at me." Belle did what he said. He was pointing to the burns. She'd asked him about that but all he'd ever say was that someone did it to him. "This was her. She came to visit me. Her usual check ups. I was in therapy with Sister Astrid. She wasn't paying much attention to the voltage. I saw her though. That bitch standing by the control board. But I couldn't say anything because they had put a bit in my mouth!"

This was the most emotion Belle had ever seen Jefferson show. He would joke around but it never reached his eyes, nothing did until this.

"It's not supposed to go past 70. She put it at 150. No wonder my brain fried." Jefferson had gone back to his stoic staring at the wall. It was like he had to focus on something else now so the pain wouldn't reach him.

"Maybe someday someone will get her back for what she did to you."

"I'm not the only one. She'll kill you too if you don't get out of here. You're like a mouse in a trap." His calmness while telling Belle of her imminent death was unnerving to her.

"There's nothing I can do though" she said sadly. She didn't want to think of being strapped down, having a piece of cloth shoved into her mouth and wires strapped to her head to shoot electricity through her brain. They'd already done it once, Mother Superior had kept a very close eye on the voltage. The memory of the pain brought tears to her eyes. It was much worse than the ice baths.

"Yes there is." _Well this is new._

"Go on."

"There's a man who can help you."

"What? The one from my dreams?" Belle couldn't help her excitement. Could Jefferson know who he was?

"Not exactly. His name is Gold. You need to find him." Belle's hopes fell. Not all the way down, but she still didn't have the answers she wanted. But if this man Gold could get her out then she would take all the help she could get. So she sat once again lost in thought for a few minutes until Jefferson brought her out of it.

"I have an idea. But it'll require me to leave you alone for a bit." He stood as he spoke. The only other times he'd left had been for a few minutes at most.

"I'm a big girl. I can handle them. Do the brave thing, remember?"

"Bravery is no match for her."

Belle looked up at her friend. Her own personal haunting. He still had that serious expression but the worry showed in his eyes like never before. Did he know more than he let on? Were they already planning her death? Were they right now putting in the paperwork to state it was an accident? Overdose on her medicine, electrical malfunction, or maybe drowning. But Belle wasn't going to back down.

"It's all I have left."


	4. Chapter 4 - Mary Margaret

_California 1 year before_

Mary Margaret walks into her home, arms full of groceries. As much as she loved David it was nice to have the house to herself. She normally used this time while he was at work to tinker around with her music. Playing the piano had become her latest hobby and she was determined to master the instrument.

She had just started to put away the groceries when she thought she heard something upstairs. Shaking it off she assumed she was hearing things and went back to her chore.

_Thud._

Louder this time. Quickly followed by more noises.

_Holy shit! Holy shit! Holy shit!_ She thought grabbing her steak knife from the counter. She quickly dialed 911 on her phone, still holding the knife in the other.

"911 what's your emergency?"

"There's someone in my house."

"Are you sure it's an intruder?"  
"Yes, I'm the only one home."

After giving the dispatcher her address Mary Margaret crept upstairs. She could her something else with the thuds. Voices.

She slowly made her way down the hall to her and David's bedroom where the noises seemed to be coming from. Holding up her knife she flung the door open, expecting to see someone rifling through her things. Instead she found her husband, naked on top of a woman.

Not just a woman, Mary Margaret realized as she got a better look at her face. It was one of her former students. Ruby Lucas. Ruby barely even had the decency to look ashamed.

David on the other hand freaked out looking between his wife and the woman he was still inside.

"No, no, no, no," he quickly scrambled off the bed as Mary Margaret left the room. "I'm so sorry, honey, I swear. She's nothing to me. Just a - _Ouch!_"

Mary Margaret swiped at him with the steak knife leaving a deep gash in his arm. Then she stormed out leaving him standing there, bleeding.

Current day -

David stood in front of the mirror lightly touching the scar on his arm.

"So I was thinking tonight we could go out to Granny's."

"Sure." His wife didn't smile at him but at least she was speaking to him. "I've got to go into the school early, the kids want to make a volcano today." Mary Margaret said as she grabbed her coat from the rack and wrapped a scarf around her neck.

Before he could respond she was out the door. He sighed. How long was she going to keep this up? Hadn't she forgiven him yet? It had been a whole year since Ruby-gate.

Mary Margaret like teaching little kids, and her husband wasn't tempted to sleep with them. She wouldn't, couldn't teach college students ever again.

After her lesson she started to clean up the classroom. She turned to put away a stack of books and found the mayor about an inch from her face. It startled her so much she dropped the book she held.

"Henry. Where is he?"

"How should I know? I thought he was home sick."

"He's not. He's vanished again. Last time you helped him run away to Boston. Where did he go this time?"

"I did what?"

"He used your credit card and got on a bus to Boston." A woman who had apparently followed the mayor in spoke up. Much quieter and calmer than the mayor. "He came to find me."

"Who are you?"

"The woman who squeezed him out," Regina filled in. Still staring down Mary Margaret. "Now where is he?"

"I. Don't. Know." Mary Margaret held Regina's gaze. But the intensity of those eyes eventually made her drop her gaze.

"Thanks for _nothing_!" Regina spat at her then stormed out knocking over a couple little chairs on her way out.

"Thank God." Mary Margaret bent down to scoop up the scattered books.

"She that pleasant all the time?" Emma helped by turning the chair right side up again.

"As long as I've known her. I swear I had no idea Henry even had my credit card."

"You know where he is don't you?"  
"Try his castle. That's where he normally goes to get away from her."

That evening David was in bed watching TV as Mary Margaret bustled around rearranging decor for their room.

"It's been 6 months since we moved here and I still haven't unpacked all the boxes yet."

"Come here." he swung his legs over the side of the bed so he grab his wife's arm.

"This move was for you. A new start. Don't worry about the boxes of junk." He slowly caressed her arm as he spoke. "I want you to just relax."

His hands continued down to her wrist but once his fingers grazed her wedding band she jerked her arm back. He sighed, dropped his arms and looked away from her.

"I left, uh, some things downstairs. I need to check on them." She knew her excuse was a poor one at best but she needed to get away from him. That ring hadn't meant shit to him when he had sex with that girl. But as she got just past the doorway she stopped. He did seem sorry and was so nice to her anymore it was almost suffocating. She should apologize. But then the image of him of him thrusting into Ruby swam into her vision. On _their_ bed. In _their_ house. She continued downstairs hoping that a little space right now would clear her head.


	5. Chapter 5 - Belle

Belle sat on the floor of her cell waiting for Jefferson to get back. He'd been gone for a whole day. She hadn't slept for fear that she wouldn't wake up. That perhaps someone would come in and smother her. So much for bravery.

From upstairs came yelling. This wasn't new to Belle, patients here yelled all the time. But what was new was when she heard stomping come up to her room and someone started remove the locks from the door.

Belle stood, back to the wall. _This is it. The end._

But Mother Superior stood in the door scowling. She didn't enter the room, didn't make an attempt to wrangle her throat.

"Belle you've been cleared for release. Mr. Gold is waiting for you upstairs."

She could hardly believe what she heard. _Released? Why Mr. Gold?_

But she followed the nun upstairs anyway. Still a leary. It could be a trick, but it wasn't. Sure enough a man in a sharp suit with a cane was standing in waiting room. The nurse at the front desk looked terrified of him. She'd heard of Mr. Gold before but had never really met him in person. He was sort of a Storybrooke legend.

When his eyes met Belle's she felt calmer than she had in years. It was like it had been before Gaston, when life was normal. No "therapy," no cruel nuns, no "bat shit crazy Belle." He may have terrified the nurse but Belle was comforted on level she didn't think possible anymore.

"Belle." His eyes held a loving and sweet kindness that Belle wasn't accustomed to. Nobody looked at her like this. Even Gaston had never looked at her like this. The hand that wasn't on his cane reached out for hers. She took it without hesitation.

The mysterious Mr. Gold led her out of the hospital and for once Belle felt hopeful.

_6 years earlier_

Belle put concealer under eye. Her black eye was almost healed but a little concealer made it invisible. She stepped back a bit to examine herself in the mirror. She wasn't a fan of red but Gaston had insisted and she wanted to keep him happy. The neckline was lower than anything else she owned and it was much shorter than most of her dresses too.

"The mayor always has the best parties," Gaston sauntered into the room straightening his tie. "Oh good you wore the dress I like." He came up behind her and slid his hand under the hem of the dress. She tried to step away from him but he wrapped one of his big arms around her to pull her towards him.

"Oh come on baby, a little pregame never hurt anyone."

"We'll be late."

"_Fine_." He pulled his hand away and smacked her ass before leaving the room.

Everyone from Storybrooke was at the mayor's New Year's party. Except the elusive Mr. Gold who never attended Regina's parties. Supposedly they hated each other with passion. Of course people in Storybrooke also claimed many things. Nevertheless Belle was almost excited to see the mansion and all her neighbors dressed to the nines, until she remembered who her date was.

She wandered around talking with Aurora most of the night. She couldn't hear Gaston which meant he wasn't drunk just yet. The drunker he got, the louder he got and then almost always got them kicked out of wherever they were.

As the two ladies were chatting Regina walked by them, arm in arm with the sheriff, who looked miserable. She was dressed in a black leather dress that looked as though it had been painted straight onto her skin.

"Belle, your fiance would like you to meet him upstairs and I'm sure he doesn't like to be kept waiting."

Belle wandered around upstairs, looking for Gaston, but she couldn't find him. Just as she stuck her head into the last guest room she felt someone grab her from behind.

"Hey you," he smelled of alcohol and that cheap cologne he insisted on wearing. He shoved Belle into the room and slammed the door behind him.

"You read my mind," he smiled at her. The bed behind her was much larger than the other rooms. _No escaping him now_ she thought, he assumed she was in here because she wanted some.

Before she could deny it his mouth was on hers. He shoved his tongue so far into her mouth she couldn't breathe. As he tried to get his jacket off Belle took her chance.

"Gaston, I- Not tonight, okay?"

"Fuck Belle, I just want you okay?" he sloppily kissed her neck, leaving a slimy wetness behind that Belle found disgusting.

"No, Gaston."

But he shoved her onto the bed anyway. He took his belt off.

"Seriously Gaston!"

Instead of answering he whipped the belt around and hit Belle's thigh.

"Fuck! What was that for?"

He just smiled. One of his large hands held down Belle's leg as he climbed on top of her. With her other leg she kneed him in the gut, a little higher than she'd hoped for. But it infuriated him. He balled his fist and punched her in the jaw twice. He gripped her upper arm so tight she couldn't help the small noise that came out of her mouth.

He forced his lips onto hers and she tried to keep her mouth shut as his tongue tried to force it's way into her mouth. This time he bit at her lips and when that didn't work he backed off and slapped her.

"Be that way," he snarled as he grabbed the bottom of her dress with one hand and yanked it up. Belle tried to squirm away from him but he was kneeling on her legs and still had one arm pinned down. He ripped her panties off her. He had already undone his pants and was already working himself out of his boxers.

"Gaston! Stop!"

He ignored her but forced himself in her. She continued to struggle but he was just too heavy, too strong. Tears formed in her eyes, it wasn't just the pain in between her legs, or on her arm but it was humiliating. She couldn't stop him. He moved his head to her neck to bite down. Belle screamed, but he covered her mouth with his hand. She pulled his hair trying to get him to stop but he groaned into her neck and pushed himself further into her.

She started slamming her fists onto his back and then the side of his head. She got a solid blow to his ear that made him let go of her.

"You fucking bitch!"

He pulled his upper half off of her enough that she could get a better shot and punched him in the jaw. She got backhanded but it gave her enough room that she could wiggle out from under him. She fell off the bed and scrambled to her feet.

Just as she reached the door she saw a gun sitting on the small table to her left. She immediately grabbed it just as he slammed her into the wall. She elbowed him and turned around to point the gun at his head. He laughed at her, she pulled the trigger but the safety was on and he had enough time to grab the lamp and smash it into her head.

Lights popped in front of her eyes and for a moment the world swayed and she fell to her knees. She could feel wetness by her eye and could see drops of red on the floor already.

"Belle!" it wasn't Gaston's voice. It was unfamiliar to her but it definitely was a man's voice. "Do it Belle! Kill him! Before he kills you!"

Belle grabbed the gun again, Gaston kicked her in the stomach but she barely felt it. This time she turned the safety off and pointed it at her fiance. But the blow to her head made it hard for her to focus on him. She fired once, twice, three times. Her first shot missed completely, the second grazed his neck and the third hit him in the stomach.

"Run Belle." The voice again.

She did as he said and went to the window pulled it open and half climbed, half fell down the trellis to the lawn below. The world wasn't swaying as bad. She tried to stumbled out to the street. Then made her way just past Regina's hedges when she collapsed.

As she sat there, sobbing someone came up to her. She hadn't heard him but he crouched by her side. His face was obscured by the hood he had pulled up and how dark it was outside. He gently touched her head where the lamp hit her. She could see straight again. He stroked her hair ever so gently, in a comforting manner. But then shouting could be heard from the lawn. She turned to look and then turned back to the man but he had disappeared. Belle didn't even try to resist as Graham pulled her up and pushed her into the back of his squad car.


End file.
